<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hetalia AU Book by thefrostedflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384602">Hetalia AU Book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrostedflower/pseuds/thefrostedflower'>thefrostedflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, And then I scramble to write it down, Angst, Because I end up having a good ass dream and I'm just like YOOOO, Because as much as i love writing angst, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Dreamscapes, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, I love me some cute fluffy shit once in awhile, In one of the billions of notebooks lying around my room before I forget it, Inspired by Dreams, Like most of my AUs get created, M/M, Parallel Universes, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrostedflower/pseuds/thefrostedflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a book for me to be able to talk about my Hetalia AUs since for most of them I'm just... not sure what to do with them. That's all there really is to it so I just hope that you guys enjoy my AUs as much as I do!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Estonia (Hetalia), America/Japan (Hetalia), Canada/Ukraine (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To whoever actually decides to read this, welcome to my Hetalia AU Book! I'm actually pretty happy to be able to share my AUs with other people. Mainly because I have no friends who are into Hetalia (or aren't in the fandom anymore) so I don't really have anyone to share these ideas with. Anyways, at the moment of me writing this, I only have a couple of AUs that I really want to talk about. The names of these AUs are:</p><p>-Sweet Dreams for Sealand</p><p>-The Fair Maiden</p><p>-Hetaronpa</p><p>-This Kingdom of Chaos</p><p>-Amusement Park Lovers (I don't really like this name for it so I might change it in the future)</p><p>-Ameripan Fantasy AU (Still need a name for this one)</p><p>-60's Hetalia AU That Probably Isn't What You Think It Is (Also needs a name heh...)</p><p>-My Version of 2ptalia</p><p>-Molseb Superhero AU</p><p>I also have something called Thotalia but... we don't talk about Thotalia. it is one of my many regrets in life but I felt like I should mention it since it is a (very fucking cursed) AU that I made. And I may or may not talk about it. I don't know man... but uh anyways that's it for now. I'll see y'all in the actual first chapter of this book!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ameripan Fantasy AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So the first AU that I'll be talking about is the Ameripan Fantasy AU! So a little fun fact about this AU, back when I first joined the fandom in 2018, someone I followed on Instagram was hosting a Hetalia fairy tale/fantasy contest. Basically what you had to do was take some Hetalia character(s) and either put them in a fairy tale (like Rapunzel for example) or you could make up your own story. But it had to be related to fairy tales in some way. This contest wasn't exclusive to artists though, so you could also edit pictures or write fanfiction. So I decided to join the contest because I thought it would be fun. I decided that I didn't want to just do a simple fairy tale and Hetalia crossover, I wanted to be a little more creative than that. So that's when I created this Ameripan AU and made a picture edit for my contest entry. Sadly, I did not win the contest but I still had fun regardless! And now this AU holds a really close place in my heart. But now let's get onto talking about the AU itself. So I think I should start this off with listing who the main characters are and giving a brief description about them.</p><p>Alfred (America): A peasant boy who might not seem the brightest but is still hardworking nonetheless. He's very family oriented and does his best to take care of his siblings while their father is away fighting in the civil war that is currently going on. Somehow he manages to be very energetic almost all the time.</p><p>Kiku (Japan): The prince of the kingdom that Alfred and his family live in. Because of how overprotective his father is, he doesn't leave the castle much and has become a bit socially awkward. He longs to be able to travel the world one day and find his true love.</p><p>Yao (China): The king of the kingdom and Kiku's father. He takes his job very seriously and in turn tries to make his children take their jobs seriously. He can come off as a bit harsh, which is probably why his people are at war with him.</p><p>Arthur (England): Alfred's father who is currently away at war. He fights on the king's side and claims he has no opinion on him (in actuality he has feelings for his king but he just keeps denying it cause ew bad past experiences). He is one of the king's four most strongest knights.</p><p>Matthew (Canada): Alfred's younger twin brother. Unlike Alfred, he is much more calm and quiet but is equally as hardworking. He tends to worry about his siblings a lot which is why they joke around and call him 'mom' sometimes, he does not appreciate this.</p><p>Amelia (Nyo! America): Alfred's youngest (and only) sister. She looks up to Alfred greatly and wants to be just like him, which is why she tries to do everything that he does so she can make him proud of her. She's also totally boy crazy.</p><p>Ivan (Russia): A knight who has been working for the king for quite awhile now. He is extremely loyal to his king and isn't shy to admit to others that he may even feelings for him. He is also one of the king's four most strongest knights and is also the leader of them.</p><p>Yong Soo (South Korea): A knight who only recently started working for the king. He's very much a goofball and at first glance doesn't seem like much of a threat, but when it comes down to it, he takes his job very seriously and is a guy you don't want to mess with. He is also one of the king's four most strongest knights.</p><p>Francis (France): A knight that apparently knows Arthur and his family quite well, Arthur seems to hate his guts for some reason though. He is quite the romantic and will flirt with anyone and everyone (even with his king too). He is also one of the king's four most strongest knights.</p><p>Katyusha/Katya (Ukraine): A peasant girl that Matthew met while walking through a forest to find his brother. She is very kind and sweet, she also agrees to help Matthew find Alfred without asking for much in return. Although she is very nice, she does have a strange aura around her... something that's almost magical.</p><p>Eduard (Estonia): A smart kid who isn't afraid to show off his wit. He saves Amelia after an angry mob burns her house down while she was still inside of it. Amelia almost instantly falls in love with him, unfortunately he is a bit too dense to notice this.</p><p>Okay so now let's just talk about the plot of the AU. One day, Kiku decides to sneak out of the castle so he could finally experience what it was like out there. Of course he disguises himself as a peasant so nobody can recognize him as the prince of the kingdom. He ends up going to the village that Alfred so happens to live in. Poor Kiku accidentally gets himself in some trouble and of course it's Alfred that ends up helping him. Kiku is very grateful to Alfred and the two talk for quite a bit. Alfred then starts showing Kiku around town since the poor thing is clearly lost. When the sun starts to set, Kiku decides it's time to head back to the castle. He says goodbye to Alfred and promises to see him soon since he did have a lot of fun with him. So whenever he can, Kiku sneaks out of the castle to go see Alfred. Eventually, the two start having feelings for each other and soon begin a relationship. However, Kiku has yet to tell Alfred that he is the prince. But when Yao tells him that he's going to be arranged to marry some other prince, Kiku decides that it's finally time to tell Alfred the truth. He sneaks out of the castle at nighttime and meets up with Alfred right outside of the village. He tells Alfred about the secret he's been hiding and about the arranged marriage. Kiku clearly doesn't want to be married to a total stranger, so Alfred suggests that they run away together. Kiku is hesitant but then decides that if he really wants to be with Alfred then this is their only choice. So they run away that night leaving their old lives behind. The next day, Alfred and Kiku's families notice they're gone and start freaking out. Yao sends his strongest knights to go find his son while Matthew tries to go find his brother on his own. Neither family knows about the relationship between Alfred and Kiku. Sometime during this journey, Matthew meets Katya in the forest while Amelia gets saved by Eduard. So those guys have their own little adventure/love story.</p><p>And that's really all there is to the AU. It's not the most developed AU I have but to be fair I kind of just made it up on the spot for a contest. I still love it regardless and maybe one day I'll come back to it and make it more refined. Next chapter I'm probably going to discuss either The Fair Maiden or my 2ptalia AU since I've been really focusing on those two lately. Anyways that's it for now and I'll see y'all in the next chapter!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>